Certain situations require users to be in a specific physical location before they have access to a network and any of the resources on the network. With a wired network, it is relatively easy to identify the physical location of a user's device. With other transport mediums (such as wireless local area networks (e.g., Wi-Fi® networks), wireless wide area networks (e.g., 4G or LTE), short-range wireless networks (e.g., Bluetooth® networks, etc.) it is more challenging to verify the physical presence of the user.